The Children of Gallifrey
by Sorcha-Nickles
Summary: In her friend's eyes, Sophie is a normal kind of girl, who has a lovely voice and a talent for art. She is fiercly protective, and doesn't pry into other's business. A good friend by all means. But there's more than meets the eye to Sophie, especially when a certain physics teacher shows up out of the blue, who claims that the other teacher had won the lottery...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic (story-wise) so please, no flamers!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who ;_; (cry)

* * *

Sophie O' Conner and her friend Amy Jackson walked to school together every day without fail. The two had known each other for ten years now, since they first started school. They were in second year in their Irish secondary school, Coláiste Naomh Fintán ( the College of St. Fintan), which was in County Meath. It was February, and the last of the snow had melted away. The birds were chirping in the faint light of the sun, which was obscured in clouds that morning.

"Sophie, can I tell you something?" asked Amy.

"Of course" said Sophie to her red-headed friend.

"Rory asked me out yesterday!" squealed Amy.

"What did you say?"

"I said I would think about it and call him back"

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Hey!"

"Ow, Amy, that hurt!"

" I barely even touched you"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Look at us, fighting like toddlers"

"I know, right?"

They stopped their squabbling when they heard the school bell ring.

"Crap! See you at lunch, Amy!" shouted Sophie as she ran towards the building on the left.

"Hope you're not late!" shouted back Amy, running into the central building.

And the day continued.

At lunchtime, Sophie went over to the table were Rory Pond was sitting with his friends. She sat down next to him and the other boys wolf-whistled. She muttered a few choice words and told at them to shove off. They went silent.

"So Rory, I heard that you asked Amy out yesterday" said Sophie casually.

"Yeah, I did" blushed Rory

"Well, before I give you her answer, I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Erm... Sure?"

"Number one: what would you do if Amy got run over by a car and you were on the path when it happened?"

"I would rush out to the road and try to get her off the road without hurting her even more, call an ambulance and stay with her, by her side, until the paramedics arrive, and even then I won't leave her, I'll go to the hospital with her." answered Rory almost immediately. Sophie wrote something down on the copybook that she had with her.

"Number two: the two of you are at a disco, dancing, when a guy much bigger than you goes up to Amy and flirts endlessly at her, making her mortified and uncomfortable. You go up to him and ask him to leave her alone. He responds by pushing you away. What do you do next?"

"I would again ask him to leave her alone, and if he doesn't respond I would cut between them and ask Amy for a dance. She says yes, desperate to get away from the big guy, and if he complains, I tell him to shove off. If he still doesn't leave her alone, and if he gets to close to her, I'll... I'll punch him, really, and if it ends up in a fight, at least Amy can then get away"

"Using yourself as a destraction to save Amy, even though it would cost you dearly? Nice" muttered Sophie, writing something else down in the copybook. "And last question: If you had to choose between having everything, as in money, a PS4, giant mansion and the like, or having Amy as your girlfriend, what would you choose?"

"Amy" said Rory, no doubt whatsoever on his face. Sophie wrote something else down on the copybook.

"Mr. Pond, please come with me," Sophie took his hand and all but dragged him over to Amy's table. "Sit" Rory sat. Sophie went over to Amy and showed her what she had written on th copybook. A smile grew bigger and bigger on Amy's face as she read the copybook. She whispered something in Sophie's ear and looked at Rory.

"Yes, I'll go out with you, Rory Pond" smiled Amy.

"Welcome to the family, Rory!" shouted Sophie. She went over to him and gave him a hug. "But I'm warning you, if you hurt her, if you get her pregnant, or if you purpously put her in mortal danger, I will hunt you down and kill you, slowly. Got it?" Rory looked like he just soiled himself. He nodded. "Well then, if you look after her, I will never even think about hunting you" Sophie gave Rory another hug. "Now go plan your date, Pond"

-short time blip-

"Amy what do we have next? History or Science?" said Sophie, putting her books into her bag.

"...Science" answered Amy, after looking at her timetable.

"Let's go mix chemicals to make an explosion which will cause teachers to go running around screaming at the stench but us students won't be affected because I will program the non-lethal neurotoxins to target the sensoury-nervous-system of adults, therefore closing down the school for exactly two weeks and three and a half days. Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed Sophie playfully.

"You can do that?" said Amy.

"Just give me liquid carbon-dioxcide, a newspaper, tobasco sauce, two spoonfuls of magnesium, a battery, seven copper wires, a button, a small metal plate, salicylic acid (that's aspirin mind you), vanillin, and three minutes; and then you'll have yourself an easy-to-control-non-lethal-adult-targeted-stink-bomb!" smiled Sophie.

"Cool!" laughed Amy. The two went into their science class and took their seats at the back of the lab, plotting their stink-bomb attack on the teachers (well, Amy plotted, Sophie just gave her the list of ingredients).  
When the rest of the class came in and took their seats, a tall, dark-haired, young man came in and sat on the teacher's desk. Sophie gasped, _It's him,_ she thought.

"Good morning class!" said the man cheerily.

"Who are you?" asked Michael O' Sullivan, one of Rory's friends. He was sitting in the front row

"John Smith, Physics teacher" smiled the man, holding out his hand for Michael to shake. When Michael didn't respond, John dropped his hand, and ran it through his hair. Half of the girls in the class sighed and one or two nearly fainted.

"What happened to Fergal? Is he sick or something?" asked Amy.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. He won the lottery" John grinned.

"What kind?" asked Sophie, grining mischieviously. John was at loss for words.

"The one with the big money prize"

"Which one is that?"

"Erm... The National Lottery!" said John at last. Sophie smiled to herself, _Same old man, new face_, she thought.

"Now, I'm going to go around the class so you can introduce yourselves" smiled John. He started going around the room. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Kellie Mahen, but you can call me anything you like, Johnny-boy." flirted Kellie, a girl Sophie despised.

"Okay then, who's next?" siad John a little too quickly. Kellie pouted, making her makeup-ridden face even more gruesome.

"My name is Charlotte Moore, I'm fourteen and," Charllotte winked at John, "single." As John went around the room, nearly every girl flirted with him one way or another, except for three; Amy, Sophie, and another girl, Zara.

"I'm not going to flirt with that bean-pole" laughed Zara afterwards, "Besides, he looked absolutely mortified, so I felt sorry for the guy, especially when Kellie literally threw herself at him, like come on! Barbie from Hell alert!"

When John came to Amy and Sophie, who sat beside each other, they just introduced themselves politely, to the obvious relief of John. _That Sophie girl seems familiar, but from where?_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been a bit busy with school. Anyway, thank you TimeLadyHope for reviewing, following and favouriting and thank you thatskasterborous for following! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(

* * *

A few days later, a poster had been put up on the notice board:

**DISCO!**  
**Saturday night**  
**Youth Club**  
**7:30pm - 10:00pm**  
**Tickets: 2 euro**  
**2nd Year students only**

Everyone in Sophie's class was talking excitedly about it, as it was the first disco of the year.

"What will I wear? Rory asked me to go with him, so I need to look... dazzling!" said Amy.

"Dazzling? Dazzling? Amy, you've never used the word dazzling in your life!" laughed Sophie.

"But, I have to look dazzling! Kellie has her eyes on Rory." sighed Amy.

"Already? The bitch! What brought it on?"

"She saw Rory kiss my cheek yesterday after our date, and now she wants to ruin our relationship because-"

"Because that's just who she is"

"Exactly! So what do I wear?"

"You know I'm not good with fashion, you're better off asking Ciara, she's great at that stuff, and she'll do anything to annoy Kellie"

"I'll go ask her"

**_*bell rings*_**

"See you later Amy, and good luck!"

"Thanks!"

**_-short time blip-_**

"Good morning, class!" said John, "Today we will be learning about aerodynamics"

"Why?" asked Zara

"Because I said so." answered John.

"But we were supposed to start on molecular structures" said Sophie.

"Well I'm the teacher so..." he trailed off. He looked straight at Sophie. "How do you know what molecular structures are if we haven't even started on them?"

"Well, unlike some people in this class," she paused, looking John right in the eye, "I read ahead, so I actually understand what the teacher is saying."

"Okay Hermione." said someone at the back off the class. Some people started laughing, but Sophie didn't even notice them. She was looking right at John, waiting for a responce. He stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Right then, we'll start on molecular structures. Can anyone tell me what a molecule is?" A couple of people raised their hands, including Sophie. "Charley?"

"It's a erm..." she glanced down at the book.

"Without looking at the book, please," sighed John, "James?

"I don't know"

"Sophie?"

"A molecule is an electrically neutral group of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds. Molecules are distinguished from ions by their lack of electrical charge." she said without missing a beat.

"Nice," said John under his breath. Sophie heard him and smirked. _I know that smirk, someone used to do that all the time to me, but they died_ he thought. Sophie saw the sadness in his eyes and mentaly kicked herself.

_Why did I lie to him? He's still grieving. Stupid, stupid me!_ She thought.

"Anyway, there's only a few more minutes in class and I want to talk to all of you about the disco that's on tomorrow-" he paused as the class erupted into cheers. "Settle down! Anyway, I will be at the disco keeping an eye on things, so no bitching, no fights and definitely no one is allowed ask people from outside the school here. I don't want people that are in 6th Year there. Are we clear?" the class nodded. "Allon'sy!" the class cheered as the bell rang, as it was the last class of the day.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, to the lockers, put their homework into their bags and rushed out of the school doors. Amy ran up to Sophie.  
"Hey, were are you going?" asked Amy.

"Home"

"You're going to my house today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot"

"To busy looking at John?"

"Amy! He is a little too old for me"

"A little?"

"Amy!"

"Sorry, it's just, you look like you saw him before he came to the school. Wait! Are you two related?"

"No!"

"Sorry! It's just that you two... Crap, Kellie's coming over, act natural" said Amy, dropping her voice. Kellie walked up to them.

"Hey bitches" she said.

"Hello, Moore" said Amy stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but your boyfriend? He's mine. Tomorrow, at the disco, I'm going to look so fabulous, I'll have even John Smith, literally falling at my feet"

"Are you sure they'll be falling on the ground because of your so called beauty, or will it be from the fumes from the amount of perfume that your most likely going to wear?" spat Sophie.

"Hey Book-face, the 90's called, they want their scrunchie back"said Kellie.

"How do you know what a scrunchie is and what year it came from?" said Sophie.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Rory will be mine by Sunday, got it? See you later bitches"

"I hate her" said Amy when Kellie was out of earshot.

"C'mon, let's get to your house"

"Fine"

**_-the next day-_**

"How about this one?" asked Amy, showing Sophie a sparkly dress.

"No, can I just wear my jeans and a top?"

"Let me see them first" The two were in Amy's room, a few hours before the disco started. Sophie had agreed to let Amy pick out her outfit, but now, Sophie regretted it. She wasn't in to those tiny little dresses that were prone to ripping if you bent over. She missed her comfy trousers and too-big tops. She sighed and showed Amy her ripped jeans.

"No, no, no! You can have a pair of my jeans, but not those ones. Those are for a skatepark, not a disco! Look." Amy held up Sophie's tattered jeans next to her own, clean skinny jeans. "See the difference?"  
"I'm not blind Amy"

"Sometimes I wonder... OW! That hurt!"

"I barely even touched you"

"Haha, very funny"

"Okay, I'll wear them, but I get to pick my top"

"Only if you wear these." Amy showed her a pair of red Converse.

"They're mine!"

"I know"

"You stole them!"

"Yes, I did. You can give out to me later, just put them on!" Since Amy and Sophie were the same size, their wardrobes were usually full of the other's clothes. Sophie put on the skinny jeans and Converse, then rooted through Amy's wardrobe until she found a long red t-shirt.

"Also mine" she commented as she put it on. Amy was already dressed, with a silver party dress full of sequins, silver one inch heels and hoop earrings; she looked beautiful.

"Rory won't leave you," said Sophie, "He's a good guy" she gave Amy a hug. Amy smiled.

"Let's go to that disco!" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 2 part two

Author's note: Sorry about earlier, I posted up the wrong version of this chapter. But it's all fixed now - I hope. Anyway, I want to thank TimeLadyHope for reviewing, and I want to thank the following people for, well, Following: ARandomTimeTraveller, UltraRiderSenshiChronix, &amp; thatskasterborous. I also want to thank UltraRiderSenshiChronix for Favouriting. You can all have some cookies; (::)x5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(

* * *

When they arrived, the people who ran the disco were only starting to let people in.

"We made it just in time!" squealed Amy.

"Calm down!" laughed Sophie. She spotted Rory. She tapped Amy on the shoulder and pointed at him. Amy smiled, gave Sophie a hug, and ran over to Rory, taking excitedly with him.

Sophie gave the people at the door of the youth club her ticket and went upstairs.

There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the room, making everything sparkle with loads of different colors. There were couches surrounding the dance floor, where some people had already sat down and were talking and laughing, having a good time.

Sophie felt like she didn't belong there.

Her normal Saturday night would be in her "attic-room" (bedroom), eating a small tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's, reading astronomy books and looking out of the window at the stars in the night sky, searching for what, no-one but Sophie knew.

Sophie looked over at Amy, who was twirling around on the dance floor with Rory. Kellie had stormed out earlier, when Rory ignored her attempts at wooing him.

_She won't notice me leaving, but I'll have to be quick_ thought Sophie. When Amy was facing the other way, Sophie casually slipped out of the disco. She ran down the stairs, only to run into John at the door.

"Hey!" said John, "Is ther anything wrong? Sophie, wait!" but Sophie was already halfway down the road, trying to stay out of sight of the youth club's windows were Amy could spot her.

John sighed and ran after her.

_If Amy sees me, she's going to kill me_ thought Sophie, still running, with John hot on her heels.

When she came to the traffic lights outside of her estate, Sophie stopped to catch her breath, an excuse already forming in her mind: The disco finished early because something came up, a meeting.

She was so busy thinking about this that she didn't see or hear a drunk driver swerve onto the path, heading straight for her.

John shouted a warning, but it was too late.

Sophie looked up just in time to see the car hit her.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: sorry I haven't updated sooner, time went wobbly. I wan't to thank Skye Boat for reviewing, ARandomTimeTraveller, Amelia Pond Get Your Coat (thanks for favouriting), Aniles, MargaretMacDonald123 (thanks for favouriting) and ThatBigBlueBox for following.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (or do I?)

* * *

"Sophie!" shouted John, rushing to her side as the car sped off. She lay there on the cold, hard tarmac, one leg at an unatural angle. Her breathing was shallow and forced. "What am I going to do?" John asked himself.

Suddenly, Sophie began to glow with a golden light, getting brighter by the minute. "No way" John muttered to himself. He snapped out of it and scooped up Sophie, cradling her in his arms, and went over to a clump of willow tress on the opposite side of the road, using their swaying branches to conceal the golden light that now engulfed Sophie, blinding him.

He took what looked like a small metal tube with a blue light on the top. He pointed it at Sophie, and pressed a button on it's side. The metal tube made a buzzing noise, lighting up the blue light. When he took his finger off the button, the blue light and the buzzing switched off. He looked at the tube.

"Ohmygod, your'e a... she's a... Wow!" After a few minutes, the light faded, revealing a beatiful young woman, with hair that wasn't blond, brown or red, but a mixture of all three. And when she opened her eyes, John saw Sophie's eyes, torquoise, like that of the sea near tropical beaches. She smiled sleepily at him, but when she remembered what happened, that smile was wiped clear off her face.

"Shit!" she shouted, ashe tried to get up but failed miserably, landing on her back. She rolled over, facing John. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"Everything" breathed John.

"Shit!" said Sophie again. She sat up.

"Your'e a Timelord" said John in awe.

"That's Timelady thank you very much! Why do people always say Timelord? That's being so sexist... Hey, how do you know what I am?" John didn't hear her, simply repeating "Timelord" over and over again, while rocking back and forth. "Great! I've just traumatised my physics teacher! That's going to go down well with Mam and Dad... Oh my God, who am I going to explain my regeneraion to them?" said Sophie worriedly. She looked over at John who was still rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. "John! Snap out of it! And it's Timelady! Big difference! I'm going to slap you if you don't snap out of it right now! Fine, just remember, you brought this on yourself..." she crawled over to him, still unable to walk. She raised her hand and unwillingly slapped him, hard.

"OW!" shouted John, leaping into the air. He held his cheek gingerly. "That hurt, you meanie". Sophie rolled her eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" she said again, _This is stupid, I already know this, but what the hell, I'm going to own up anyway_ she thought.

"Well," said John, taking a deep breath, "Number one: Sonic Screwdriver," he held up the metal tube, "Number two: I'm very clever," Sophie rolled her eyes at this, "And number three-"

"You're a Timelord, so you had already seen the regeneration cycle but you would never had thought that another Galiffreyan would exist because you committed genocide when you destroyed the planet while trying to kill all the Daleks, which failed, because the Daleks keep coming back, time and time again." interupted Sophie, finishing John's short speech. He looked wounded.

"You finished my sentences, no one is allowed finish my sentences!"

"Well I am so suck it up."

"You're mean."

"No I'm not."

"Then why do keep doing mean things to me?"

"Because you're the one who started it!"

"How? I've never met you before!"

"Seven hundred and fifty seven years ago, on Gallifrey, when we were in our last year of college, you dumped your lunch all over my head!"

"I never did that to any- Wait, Sophie isn't you're real name, is it?" Sophie shook her head. John sat down. "Tell me what happened"

"John," she paused, looking John right in the eye, "That's you're cover name. You always used my surname when you went other places where you didn't want people to know that you're the Doctor, as a tribute to me when I was killed in an escape pod that had blown up, but here I am. My family and I used timetravel to escape Gallifrey, before the Timelock- like you told us to, and we came to Earth ten years ago, where I was shot by someone, and I regenerated into a three year old human. My family used a contraption that bottled their Gallifreyan selves into watches, watches that they threw away. I didn't want to change because I knew that you were still out there somewhere, grieving because I tricked the whole universe, especially you, into thinking that we were gone and dead, never to be seen again. But that was for a reason. By doing that I managed to stop the Silence from tracking you, they wanted to kill you Doctor, and they're more than capable of doing so. Anyway, I grew up- again- went to school and all that jazz, my family all happily human, some even bore human offspring. Doctor, I have two little brothers. And every night, I looked out to the stars, looking for a blue box and her thief." John looked down at his shoes.

"I was only going to borrow her" he said.

"I left her there for you, but it was her who chose to unlock her doors for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hasn't she told you that?"

"The TARDIS can't talk!"

"Don't tell me you've damaged her!"

"I haven't! She's in perfect working order!"

"Then she should be able to talk with you!"

"She can't because TARDIS' can't talk!"

"They can!"

"Can not!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"You started it!"

"No, you did so don't lie to me!"

"Says the one who lied for three hundred years!"

"I was protecting you!"

"Don't you know how much grief I've been through?!"

"Yes! I've gone through the same every day!"

"Hey! Some of us sleep at night you know!" shouted a woman from her window.

"Well then!" John shouted back. He turned to Sophie. "I'm sorry I said those things"

"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"Can the TARDIS talk?"

"Well if she isn't damaged, then yes"

"Well I can't hear her"

"Can I go see her?"

"Okay, but I think you should tell your parents what happened"

"They're human, remember?"

"I'll think of something to say"

"You always have something to say, even if it's nonsence"

"Example?"

"Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey for one"

"That is not nonsence! That is a perfectly normal word!"

"What language?"

"Um... I'll get back to you on that one"

"Mmhmm"

"Parents"

"Right, let's go. Do you have a plan?"

"Tell them straight out?"

"I don't know..." "Sophie... or should I say Johanna?"

"Doctor"

"I'm calling you Johanna from know on, it suites you, and, it makes you sound more like you. Sophie sounds like a stranger. My Johanna Smith" he sighed.

"Doctor"

"And I can call you Jo or Jojo or Jonie- wait not Jonie, that sounds weird- wait, I might use Jonie, we'll see-"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"We're here" And so they were, standing outside Johanna's house (AN: I'm going to call her Johanna now, and John the Doctor... 'Kay? Alright, on with the story...), a biggish house on the end of their road, with some neatly trimmed bushes serving as the garden fence.

"Together?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"No way, you first!" laughed Johanna, punching him lightly on the shoulder

"Ladies first!"

"Age before beauty!"

"I'm nine hundred and two!"

"Nine hundred and _one_, me!"

"Not fair!"

"Totally and utterly fair! Now ring the doorbell while I hide!"

"No, you're coming in with me!"

"_Doctor_!"

"_Johanna_!"

"Fine!"

"Allons-y?"

"Allons-y!" she agreed. Hand in hand, they walked up to the front door and knocked three times. The light in the hall turned on. The door opened.

"Hello there!" said the woman kindly.

"Hello, I'm John Smith, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. O'Conner! I'm the physics teacher in Coláiste Naomh Fintán, Sophie's in my class. We came here this evening to talk to you about her" said the Doctor, holding up his psychic paper.

"Please, call me Bridget," she smiled "And who's this?" she asked, pointing at Johanna. The Doctor was at loss for words. Johanna elbowed him out of the way.

"Jonie Rivers" said Johanna, wincing inwardly at the nickname. She held out her hand for Bridget to shake, which she did.

"Could we come in?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course! Seán, we have guests!" she called, Johanna's dad appeared, a strong, healthy man of thirty nine (in Earth years),

"Come on in, you'll let all the heat out" Johanna grimaced at the Doctor, unseen by her parents, and he smiled gently. They went in, Bridget ushering them into the sitting room, where a fire was blazing in the hearth.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Seán when everyone was sitting comfortably.

"No, nothing of the sort, Sophie is an excellent student, she puts up her hand for every question I ask, and she's always right" smiled the Doctor. Johanna bit her lip, a bit wary of what she was about to say, but before she could open her mouth, Bridget spoke up.

"Would anyone like a biscuit?"

"Yes please!" said the Doctor, reaching for the digestives, while Johanna took a jammy dodger. She started nibbling on it, the way she used to in her earlier form. Bridget noticed this, but didn't say anything. Seán cleared his throat.

"So if she's not in trouble, why are you here?"

"Well," said Johanna, "Something has happened to your daughter- no, no! Not something bad! It's the opposite really! You see, your daughter has a sort of special power - you two have once possesed it as well, but you have... lost it- Sophie hasn't"

"What is it?" asked Bridget

"It's sort of like a power and the one that she's got protects her, so say she got knocked over-" the Doctor was cut off by Bridget.

"You said that she didn't get hurt!"

"I didn't get hurt, I'm right here!" shouted Johanna, getting tired of false pretences. Bridget gasped.

"How, how, how..." she trailed off.

"Right, so this power I have, it protects me, like for example: I got knocked over by a car on my way back to the house after leaving the disco early. I lay dying on the ground, but then my power took hold. It saved me from death, healing my body, but because it's hard to save a dead body, the power created a new one for me, a healthy one, so I was able to continue on living. John here protected me while I was changing form, protecting me from people who could hurt me, because when I'm changing, I'm vulnerable, so if someone managed to kill me again, the power wouldn't be able to save me. So yeah, that's what happened" said Johanna.

"In a nutshell" the Doctor nodded his approval.

"Sophie?" asked Seán.

"Actually, it's Johanna, it always has been, sorry Dad"

"As long as you're alive and well, even if it's in another form"

_**-the next day- **_

"Well that went better than I'd hoped" said the Doctor, kissing Johanna's forehead. He had been sent home a few minutes after the conversation the other night by Seán.

"Mam's still acting a bit weird about it, she keeps asking me random questions that only I know the answer to. My brothers are fine with it, Dylan asked me if he could stay in my old attic now that it's too small for me"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it" The two were walking around the park that was down the road from the school.

"So..."

"Doctor?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see the TARDIS now?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go then!" the Doctor took of, his long thin legs doing wonders for his running, but Johanna wasn't that far behind.

"Slow down!" she laughed, trying to overtake him.

"You can't catch me!" he said childishly

"Oh really?" she said mischieviously. She picked up her pace, now running flat out, ran past the Doctor, tapped him on the shoulder, saying "You're it" then dashed off again.

After a few minutes of this, they sat down on a bench to catch their breath, Johanna was knakered*.

"TARDIS?" pleaded Johanna.

"Okay" he said, then scooped her into his arms, _as a groom would do to his bride_ thought Johanna giddily, and he began to run to his flat.

Once there, he, sort of unwillingly, let Johanna go, so he could open the door. His flat was very bare, with on shelf with Quantum Folding for Dummies on it, a small coffee table, and a bare mattress.

"I know it's a bit empty, but I have my own room in the TARDIS, all this is just for show" he explained. Suddenly, Johanna went very still, as if listening to someone or something. Then, quick as a wink, she rushed over to the utility room, and opened the door, where she was greeted with the last TARDIS of Galiffrey.

"Hello, old girl" she whispered, rubbing the side of the TARDIS, "I haven't seen you for a while"the TARDIS made a humming sound. "I know, but I'm going to fix that right away"

"Fix what?" asked the Doctor.

"The fact that you can't talk to the TARDIS, she wants to tell you a good lot of things" Johanna smirked.

"Then let's get to it" he said, went over to the doors and pushed. The doors didn't budge.

"You're supposed to pull, it says it right here on the door, look!" Johanna pointed at the sign.

"But I always push" whined the Doctor.

"Not anymore" she took his hand and led him to the TARDIS console. "Right, so you can't talk to the TARDIS, who's fully functional, plus, I can hear her so there's something wrong with you," before the Doctor could get a word of complaint in, Johanna continued, "Did you go anywhere right after a regeneration?"

"Well, I went to Adipose 7, Pluto, Oh! The Medusa Cascade too"

"Then there's your problem"

"What?"

"You must have inhaled some of that dust coming of the Cascade. It must have damaged your conversation-rotary area on your frontal lobe. But that's easily fixed, I just need it to jump-start"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Wear this." she held out a blindfold. The Doctor put it on, "Now, stay still, I don't want to hit the wrong place on your head"

"What are you using?"

"A cricket bat"

"I knew that would come back to haunt me"

"On three, one, two-" *wham*

* * *

*A.N: for those of you who don't know what knackered is, it means really tired.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner but there as a fanfiction error 2 that kept me from uploading this thing.

A few minutes later, the Doctor was still unconscious, and Johanna was getting a bit worried.

"Don't tell me I hit him in the wrong place! He could be in a coma or a power nap for all I know. Oh Doctor, wake up!" But he didn't budge.

Johanna tried a new approach. She went and got a facecloth and soaked it in freezing cold water (much colder than the freezing temperatures on Earth, this water was like liquid nitrogen).

Then she went back to the Doctor and PLOP! dropped it on his head.

It took a few seconds to kick in but when it did, she was on the ground laughing her head off as the Doctor ran around the room screaming "COLD! COLD! SO COLD!" at the top of his lungs.

"Stop screaming! You're giving my circuits a good rattling!" said an annoyed female voice. The Doctor stopped his screaming and started looking for the owner of the voice. Johanna started to laugh again.

"It's the TARDIS silly!" she laughed. The Doctor stopped searching. He looked at Johanna, then at the console, and back at Johanna again.

"The TARDIS?" he asked.

"No, I'm a Sontaran! Of course I'm the TARDIS" said the TARDIS.

"She's been telling me a lot about you since I got here" smiled Johanna evilly.

"Like what?" asked the Doctor suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just the fact that you call her sexy when you're alone together, and that you strip naked at the console, you know? Just little things" shrugged Johanna.

"Will I show him the video?" asked the TARDIS. Johanna smiled evilly at the Doctor and nodded.

"What video?" asked the Doctor, a hint of fear in his voice.

"This one" said the TARDIS, and a hologram appeared on the wall opposite to them. It showed the Doctor at the console, singing to himself, doing who knows what with the controls, then suddenly, as he reached the chorus of the song he was singing, started stripping, flinging his clothes every which way. The Doctor was mortified, seeing himself do this, while the TARDIS and Johanna were laughing their heads off (well Johanna was, I don't know about the TARDIS).

"Alright that's enough!" shouted the Doctor, he rushed over to the hologram and tried (and failed) to block it out. Johanna was wiping the tears from her eyes, still laughing.

"Okay TARDIS, I think we've let him suffer enough for today"

"But I've got tons more video's of him acting the idiot!"

"Tomorrow TARDIS, he can suffer more tomorrow"

"I'm going to hold you to that, he needs more mortification in his life"

"No I don't!"

"Doctor, I'm sorry, well I'm not really that sorry, but you do." said Johanna.

"Okay, but that video, or any other videos of that kind, will never be shown again, understood?"

"Fine" grumbled the TARDIS.

"You're no fun" complained Johanna.

"I'm trying to keep my dignity" said the Doctor.

"Trust me, you lost that centuries ago" said the TARDIS. The Doctor glared at the console.

"Is there a mute button for this?" he asked Johanna.

"First of all, stop being mean and rude to the TARDIS, second of all, you'll get used to her being in your head because third of all, there's no mute button" huffed Johanna.

"Don't worry, I'm not always like this, I'm just trying to get my own back after ages of silence, alright?" explained the TARDIS

"I would act the same way" said the Doctor.

_*short time blip*_

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Johanna.

"We are going to get you a job" said the TARDIS.

"Noooooooo!" moaned Johanna.

"Listen, we can't go anywhere right now" said the Doctor.

"Why, who did you upset now?" asked Johanna.

"The Zocci" answered the TARDIS, "Silly really, he was only asking for directions to their shuttle base, he wanted to have a look at the circuits in their toasters. Don't ask me why, he just found it interesting apparently."

"They could toast cookie dough to make cookies, cookies!" said the Doctor excitedly.

"But anyway, the Doctor has a job, so should you! It's either that or you're on the Dole, and to be honest with you, there's far too many people on it already"

"Fine, but what am I going to work as?"

"You could be a teacher like me"

"Oh yeah, and then I could change my name to Erin or some other name" said Johanna sarcastically.

"If you want, you don't have to change your name, the Doctor's just paranoid" said the TARDIS.

"Am not!"

"Anyway, he has already sent the music teacher a lottery ticket worth two million euro, so she's after going to Peru. We won't be seeing her again, and there's a spot open"

"Well... I do like music" Johanna thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm keeping my human surname, I'll be "Sophie's" distant aunt or something"

"I'll talk to the principal tomorrow then, d'you have credentials, or will you have to use my psychic paper?" asked the Doctor.

"Right here" Johanna took some psychic paper out of her jean's pocket and showed it to him.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"It was my parents, but I wasn't going to throw this away!"

_*that evening*_

"You have a job? Already? Oh honey, Congratulations!" squealed Bridget, giving Johanna a hug.

"When do you start?" asked Seán.

"Tomorrow. I'm the new music teacher of my old school."

"I'm so proud of you Jo" said Seán.

"We both are" added Bridget.

"I better get to bed, big day tomorrow!" said Johanna.

_*the next day*_

_***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_

"What time is it?" Johanna asked herself tiredly. She rolled on to her side to turn off her alarm clock. She looked at the time: _7:15am_. She sighed.

She got up and got dressed in some clothes her mam bought the day before while Johanna was out with the Doctor and the TARDIS. They were nice clothes, comfy denim jeans, tops of all colours, Uggs, Dock Martin's, Converse- you get the idea. Johanna wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black, short sleeved top, and the black Dock's.

_Hey, if we teachers are aloud wear anything we want, I may as well wear something I like_ thought Johanna.

She ran down the stairs two at a time, into the kitchen and started eating her breakfast, while making her lunch at the same time, a habit from her previous regeneration. She finished her breakfast, put her lunch, her pencil case, and two reading books into her rucksack, and went to the door.

"Goodbye, dear! Have a nice day! Oh, and good luck!" shouted Bridget from upstairs.

"Go get 'em Jo!" added Seán.

"Bye!" Johanna laughed at her parent's positive spin on things. A few minutes later she met up with the Doctor outside the school.

"Now remember, you need to call me John in here"

"I know"

"And you can't mention anything about the TARDIS, or Gallifrey-"

"I've been doing that for ten years, _John_, so I don't think I'm going to forget alright? Now, let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand, and together, they walked into the school.

* * *

A.N: So I hoped you liked it, and again, I'm sorry about the lack of updatingness (I just made up a new word XD). So, as promised, the competition: a teacher for each subject to be chosen, that means there has to be teachers for the following: English, Irish, Religion, Languages (eg: Spanish, French, Italian etc.), Maths, History, Geography, Maths, Science, Art, P.E. etc. Each teacher needs the following:

A name

Age

Appearance

What subject(s) they teach

Personality

Please send in your entries via review or PM (if you don't want your teacher to be copy/pasted).

Good luck everyone!


	6. please read!

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but... well I have a little problem. You see, I know you guys expected me to have a chapter up by now, but I have a really bad case of writer's block and I don't really have the time because of my summer job, but I promise you, when I get back to this, I'll have not one, not two, but three new chapters, the long ones I mean, as an apology. I hope you guys will understand.

Thanks,

LoneWolf14


	7. Chapter 5 - Yay!

A.N: Hey guys, I'm back, and with no more writer's block! And I know some of you guys might be really annoyed at me, although I can't be sure since none of you guys said so in the reviews. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who followed or favourited and a special thanks to those who posted in their OCs (Because I couldn't choose which OC to put in, I've decided to put all of them in because I don't want anyone's feelings hurt and also the contribute to the overall plot (which I have no idea where it's going- I'm winging it)

So, I hope you guys enjoy- Oh, I almost forgot; from now on I will be updating this story once a week instead of being hit and miss- ok? ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own OCs

* * *

When Johanna got to her new classroom, the principal, Mr. Davis, was waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. O' Conner! Can I call you Johanna? Thank you, now Johanna, welcome to Coláiste Naomh Fintán. I hope you enjoy teaching here. Now, if you have any trouble with any, and I mean any student, just send them up to me and I'll deal with them alright?"

"Yes Mr. Davis, of course"

"Please, call me Gerry"

"Okay, Gerry"

"I'll check on you at lunchtime to see how you're doing alright?"

"Alright"

"Goodbye Johanna"

"Goodbye Gerry" As Gerry left, Johanna's first class of the day arrived, and to her surprise, it was her old class, with Amy, Rory, and all the others. She smiled to herself as Kaitlyn Norman, the school trickster, walked into class, with her cool necklace with all those charms that had gotten her many a detention, but she didn't care.

She went to the back of the class and took out a piece of bubblegum and chewed, blowing bubbles every three seconds, while tapping her fingers on her desk.

When everyone was seated, Johanna took roll call. Joe Richardson, here. Louis McAllister, here. Lucy Gallagher, here, but missing. Jack Daniels, here but gone looking for Lucy. Roxi and Kellie Moore, both here. Johanna gritted her teeth. The twins were bitchy players. Tomas and Zoe McCarthy, brither and sister, here. Olivia Quinn, here. Amy Jackson and Rory Pond, both here. As well as Kaitlyn, Shane, Seamus, Ryan, Áine, Brian, Niall, Kyle, Ethan, Dillon, Cameron, Reece and Daithí.

"All right then, so I'm Johanna O'Conner and I'm going to be your new music teacher for the rest of the year"

"Well, as class representative," smiled Ethan, another player. There was no class representative. "We all welcome you to our school, and if you have any questions, just ask me. And when I say any, I mean any question under the sun, and I'll get it answered for you, Doll-face"

"Ah, don't listen to him, he'll do anything to get into someone's pants" said Zoe, glaring at Ethan.

"I wouldn't do anything like that!" protested Ethan.

"Tell that to the countless girls you've flirted with, gone out with, used and dumped in the last few months, and you're only thirteen, for God's sake!" retorted Cameron.

"And what about that poor girl whose heart you broke, Millie, do you remember? She's still crying after you dumped her and had a new girlfriend, already lined up behind her back! You don't deserve any of those poor girls!" added Ryan.

"Alright, you can bad-mouth Ethan after class alright?" interuppted Johanna before anyone else could add to the commotion.

"Aww, miss, do we have to stop?" whined Áine playfully.

"I'm sorry Áine, but no, after class, alright?"

"Okay" said Áine, and the class continued.

After two hours and a lot of flirting from the male students later, Johanna all but fell into the teacher's lounge, and suddenly every teacher in the room were staring at her.

"So, how was it?" asked the Doctor, oblivious to the stares of the other teachers.

"Um, well, to tell the truth, it was a nightmare"

"In what way?"

"Flirting, flirting and more flirting. Dreadful pick-up lines, dirty jokes, the whole lot, it was awful!"

"Now you know how I feel"

"It's not a very nice feeling"

"You think?"

"Not think, I know"

"Who iz zis, Jean?" ("Jean" is "John" in French, for those of you who were confused, and the "z"s are there on purpose) asked Madamoiselle Standen, the Jamaican who taught French. "Jean, I have azked you a queztion!"

"I'm sorry Madamoiselle" apologized the Doctor, "Everybody, meet Johanna O'Conner, Sophie O'Conner's aunt" as soon as they hear Johanna was Sophie's "aunt", questions were shot at Johanna all at once.

"Is Sophie sick? She hasn't been in school"

"Are you really her aunt?"

"I thought I recognized those eyes! How are you?"

"How old are you? You look a little young to teach!"

"What is Sophie at home?"

"Is she a headcase?"

"Is she a dear?"

"Is she a darling?"

"Is she alright?"

"Is she on holidays?"

"Is she-?"

"All right, all right! Don't overwhelm the poor lass!" shouted Gladys Brookes, the eldest of the teachers (she's in her late sixty's), silencing the horde of questions. "Now, one at a time, please, and don't, and I mean don't raise your voice, should the students hear" she had a voice like Mrs. McGonnagle from Harry Potter

"Where's Sophie, Is she sick?" asked Ms. Swinden.

"She's in Galway, at Gráinne's Academy for the Exceptional Mind, she got a scholarship last Friday, and she had to leave right away" answered Johanna, quoting the words the Doctor had told her to say in case that question was asked.

"How old are you?" asked Ms. Penny

"I'm 25"

"That's a bit young" said Ms. Penny

"Says the twenty three year old" sniffed Mrs. England.

"Shut your mouth" said Ms. Penny rudely. Johanna gasped. Ms. England was a lovely, sweet, nice lady, and Ms. Penny, a bitchy, needy one, but as mean as Ms. Penny was, Johanna didn't think that Ms. Penny would talk the same way to teachers as she did to the students.

"Penelope Sue Prezjetiel! You apologize to Clara right now!" scolded Séamus O'Doherty, the Sport's teacher. Ms. Penny gave Séamus the evil eye, but didn't say a word. Séamus sighed loudly. "I'll see you guys later" he stood up and left.

"She's getting bitchier by the day" the Doctor whispered in Johanna's ear when Ms. Penny left the room a few minutes later.

"She's on her period idiot"

"She's always on her period it seems"

"She's got herself a lot of haters too, students and teachers alike, not to mention the headmaster. I swear, any day now, she's getting the sack." The conversation in the room had gotten lighter when Ms. Penny left.

"So Johanna, how did you meet John? Come off it now, you guys have to have some kind of history" said Ms. Swinden.

"John and I met a long time ago when we were in school, he was dared to tip his lunch on my head on the last day, we've been the best of friends ever since"

"More than best friends" corrected the Doctor, wiggling his eyebrows. Johanna laughed, as did Ms. Swinden and the other teachers who were listening. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

"Well Johanna, it has been a pleasure meeting you" said Gladys, shaking Johanna's hand.

"Believe me Gladys, the pleasure's all mine" she smiled at the old woman.

"See you around newbie" called Mrs, England over her shoulder as she left.

"I'll be ready by six, so don't be late okay?" said Johanna quietly to the Doctor.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips and left.

* * *

AN: now, I know that in the lat chapter/author's note thing, I said I would post three but I'm not going to now _*angry mob raises pitchforks and shout obsenities*_, but before you throw flamers about how I'm an oath-breaker and such, _*mob pauses* _It's so I have a better grip on things in the fanfic world, and by doing this, I will be able to publish more chapters. _*mob drops pitchforks and author slumps to the ground in relief*_


	8. Chapter 6

AN: What's the story!? I'm so glad I got this up on time, I was afraid I was going to be stuck on the beach all day (not that I have anything against Carnivan beach of coarse)! I forgot to tell you guys, I'm on my holidays, so I'm lucky I've got the WiFi with me. Anyways, a huge thanks for all of you who followed or favourited, and a special thanks for those cool people who sent in the character ideas (Don't worry, all you guys are cool).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own OC's.

* * *

At six o'clock sharp, the Doctor knocked on the O'Conner's door, a bouquet of purple, white and yellow wildflowers in his hand. Bridget answered the door.

"John! Come in!" she smiled. Before the Doctor could correct her, Johanna did it for him.

"Mam, how many times have I told you? Call him the Doctor, that's his name! Not John!" Johanna shouted from her room. Bridget laughed.

"All right then, please do come in, Sir Lord Doctor, as we are pleasured by your presence" Bridget said in a posh English accent and bobbed a curtsy. The Doctor tried to hide his laughter.

"Not like that!" Johanna said, exasperated, as she came down the stairs wearing a long, flowing dress that looked like the night sky in space, colors flowing through the black fabric. Her hair was partly tied up in a bun, the rest cascaded down in little ringlets, framing her face with wavy locks. The Doctor stared, laughter gone, mouth agape, then he composed himself and coughed.

"Er, you look beautiful tonight Jo" he said casually. He blushed, and his ears went scarlet. Johanna blushed as well, giving a rosy tint to her tanned cheeks.

"And you look very handsome"

"Go on, off with you, lovebirds, but be back by 11, do y'hear? You have work tomorrow"

"Okay Mam, love you!"

"I love you too" The Doctor held Johanna's hand as they walked to an Italian restaurant. The sun had already started to go down, giving the sky an orange hue.

"Almost like Gallifrey" said the Doctor sadly.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay" said Johanna reassuringly, patting the Doctor's back. They stayed silent for a moment, grieving for their lost planet. The Doctor composed himself.

"Sorry, didn't mean for tonight to get all dark and stuff"

"It's fine, c'mon, let's get to this restaurant, I'm starving!" after getting to the restarant, "La Trattoria" and seated themselves, they looked at their menus. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Johanna, smiling.

"Scabeggio - that's fried fish marinated in wine, garlic, lemon juice and sage, or the Kaiserfleisch - which is smoked pork with grated horseradish and sauerkraut, I can't pick" the Doctor licked his lips, and Jo tried not to laugh.

"Alright, how about I order the Kaiserfleisch, and you order the other one, then we'll have half each, alright?" The Doctor smiled, his face lit up with joy.

"Thank you!"

"Hey you're the one paying, thank yourself" she laughed.

"Oh yeah"

"Here, we'll half the bill too"

"Jo, you don't have to do tha-"

"Are you ready to take your- John? I didn't expect to see you this evening, and who's this?" interupted the blonde waitress rudely.

_Well someone's never been nosey in their entire life!_ thought Jo sarcastically

"Um... Johanna, meet Flair, Flair, this is Johanna, my-"

"Girlfriend" cut in Jo, seeing the way Flair looked at her Doctor, and when Flair glared at her, Johanna swore she saw flames dancing in her eyes.

"Johanna, Flair works at the school too-"

"I'm the art teacher"

"I thought that-"

"I'm the other art teacher, duh, God, it's like you've never seen me before!"

"Sorry, but I haven't" said Johanna, confused.

"Flair works here sometimes after school" piped up the Doctor before things got awkward.

"That school doesn't pay me enough, if my father was in charge, I would have a proper wage- anyway, order?"

"Er.. Yeah, the Scabeggio for me, and Kaiserfleisch for Jo, if you please"

"And to drink?"

"A bottle of the house wine please" said Johanna. When Flair left, Johanna and the Doctor relaxed in their chairs without realizing it.

"Did you see the flames?" said the Doctor quietly.

"Nirien?" asked Johanna

"Nirien" said the Doctor grimly

**_-really short time blip-_**

As they waited for there food, Johanna and the Doctor talked quietly.

"I can't believe Flair is a Nirien" said Johanna

"And to think I thought she was human" sulked the Doctor.

"But the trouble is, I've never seen her before, I didn't know we had two art teachers, we always had the one"

"Something's going on, and I don't like it one bit"

"You don't like not being in the know, you mean"

"Ah, shut up you"

"Make me"

"Well later maybe I will"

"The TARDIS wouldn't allow it"

"You're right, I guess I'll never be allowed to put you in the Quiet Room" they laughed.

"But really though, I've got a bad feeling about this" she said uncertainly. The Doctor gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine"

Another waitress came back with there food, and when Johanna asked where Flair was, the waitress said that "she just stormed out".

_Shit, she's angry_, thought Johanna, _This is not good_. But after a glass of wine and a meal later, both Johanna and the Doctor had forgotten about Flair.

**_-another time blip-_**

As they walked back to the Doctor's flat, they laughed and talked, all the while holding hands, every bit the couple they were.

When they got to the flat, Johanna heard singing.

"Wait, is that... the TARDIS?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's been listening to this band, I think it's called Spanish Authors-" started the Doctor.

"American Authors, Doctor, I'm hurt that you called them Spanish, no offence to Spaniards of coarse, I'm sure they're great singers too" exploded the TARDIS, stopping her singing.

"How long have you been listening to them?" asked Johanna

"Since we got here, I heard them singing one of their songs on the radio, "The Best Day of My Life"" she said before Johanna could ask.

"Yeah, that is a good song"

"All right, TARDIS, let's go somewhere" said the Doctor.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Balemory!" sang Johanna. The Doctor stared at her while she and the TARDIS cracked up.

"Why would you want to go to- oh now I get it" he laughed. They got into the blue box and disappeared with the sound of Gallifreyan engines.


	9. Chapter 7

A.N: Hey guys, another chapter on time! A big thank you to those of you who followed or favourited, and don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs

* * *

When the TARDIS materialized, they were in another part of the universe, at the planet Nirea, much to Johanna's distaste. This was Flair's home-planet.

"Why here?" whined Johanna. The TARDIS tutted.

"I've always took the Doctor where he needed to go, and right now, Nirea needs him."

"I agree with Johanna- wait, what year is it, in Earth standards?" asked the Doctor.

"Um, let's see here... 1990- Doctor, how old is Flair?" asked the TARDIS .

"She's... 24 I think"

"Crap" cursed Johanna, she was about to step outside when the Doctor stopped her.

"Jo, we're still above ground"

"Oh yeah, sorry" Johanna went down one of the TARDIS' many halls, and went into one of the rooms. A few minutes later she came back with two sets of warm clothes, as in warm enough to be sitting on the top of Everest with no worries. The Doctor and Johanna put them on, as well as ski-goggles, thermal gloves and knee-high, heavy-duty snow boots.

"Ready, you two?" asked the TARDIS. They nodded, "Alright then, I'm going to go orbit Nirea for a bit, call me with the physic paper when you want to leave, okay?

"Okay, be careful" said Johanna. And she and the Doctor stepped into a world of ice.

Now, with Flair the Nirien, or, fire elementals, you'd think Nirea would be a planet full of molten lave pouring endlessly out of giant, red-hot volcanoes etc. etc., but no, it's not like that- not on the surface at least. Here, on the surface, the Nythiena, or ice elementals, their huge ice-fortresses and castles, they are formidable enemies of the Niriena.

The Niriena are really just a walking flame, hot coals for eyes, green fire for their air, and slowly, going down, the flames go to blue, then yellow, then orange, and then to black. Niriena are around six feet tall when fully grown.

The Nythiena look like humanoids made made of ice, snow and have a icy-blue hue off them, and are around seven feet tall. They are pretty peaceful until an army of Niriena show up, then all hell freezes over. Literally.

But, sometimes, a Nythien and a Nirien would fall in love, and the offspring of those two species are the Lythinoctia, stone elementals, or as the Niriena and the Nythiena call them; Furticia, or, "The Damned". But in the birth of a Lythrinoctian, the mother and father are killed. The father (usually a Nythien- he melts) in the breeding, and the mother (most likely to be a Nirien- she goes out, like when you blow out a candle) in the birth. All Lythinoctia are outcasts, hated by all, loved only by others of their kind.

Anyway, Johanna and the Doctor stepped outside, only to be pushed back in by a powerful gust of freezing-cold wind. They tried again, this time managing to get a few meters.

"I... forgot... how... hard... it is... to... walk... without... a... sledge... or a... snow mobile" said Johanna between gasps as each footstep brought them all the more closer to one of the ice-fortresses.

"I... know... right?" agreed the Doctor. This was going to take a while.

Why couldn't the TARDIS bring us to the fortress or better yet, in the fortress, thought Johanna.

_-time break-_

When they got to the fortress, the Doctor and Johanna learned found out that it wasn't a Nythien fortress, it was Lythrinoctian. They faltered, remembering the tales of how Lythrinoctia would storm a Nirien castle, and have victory in a few hours, the same with the Nythiena.

"We have to try and convince them not to kill us" said the Doctor glumly.

"No, we don't" said Johanna, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What's the plan then?" asked the Doctor.

"Well..." she trailed off, then whispered something into his ear. He nodded, then knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a Lythrinoctian guard opened a side door beside the main one.

"Who goes there?" it asked in gravely tones.

"I'm Johanna, and this is my companion, the Doctor-" started Johanna.

"A Doctor? Then you best come in, Flesh-men, our Leader's Wife is heavy with child" The stone guard ushered them inside, the rest of Johanna's plan gone to waste

_At least we don't have to use the fireworks_, thought the Doctor as they went up twisting ice towers to the leader's bedchambers where his wife was, I_ don't even know how to do this, Lythrinotian births are much different than human or any other alien births. Well, everyday's a school day, _he sighed. Before they even got to the top of the tower, screams and howls that sounded like two pieces of granite raking against each other were heard. The guard, though made of stone, paled.

"She's in labour, we have to hurry" said Johanna worriedly. They ran the rest of the way, the raking sound getting louder and louder, when finally they burst into the room.

The Leader stood beside the bed of his Wife, holding her hand and telling her to breath. The Wife only responded with more howls of pain as the contractions made her body convulse.

The Doctor went to the foot of the bed to help while Johanna told one of the hand-maids to get a bowl of warm water. When the hand-maid returned, Johanna got a cloth, and put it in the water for cleaning the baby later.

As another contraction went through her body, the Wife squeezed her husband's hand so hard that cracks appeared on his hand and wrist, dust falling to the floor. The hand didn't look like it would last the night.

Hour after hour after hour passed with no change when the Doctor looked up at the Wife.

"You can start pushing now" he said gently. The Wife could only nod before another contraction, bigger than the others before that, struck.

_-two hours later-_

"I can see it's head!" exclaimed the Doctor. He looked at Johanna happily, but the smile slipped from his face when he realized what the baby was.

And all hell broke loose.

The baby started to push itself back into the womb, feeling the cold air of the room. The Leader's hand shattered, but he barely even noticed, for his wife had started to burn up, steam coming off of her stone body. She tried to push the baby out, but the baby went the other way. Steam. Shrieks of horror from the hand-maids. Even the guard panicked, and rushed from the room, only to be dragged back in by the Wife's mother.

"No, this shouldn't be happening" she said, as her daughter started to turn a sort of reddish hue, "The prophecy, no, not my baby, not my little girl" and the Wife's mother began to cry, which only added to the panicked atmosphere.

Then time seemed to slow down.

The Wife was melting, physically melting from the heat that radiated from her. Her mother cried, tears the size of pebbles rolling down her face. Her husband looked on mournfully, realizing what was going to happen.

In a few minutes, it was all over.

The Wife was gone, melted, turned to gas, in the open air outside the tower window. Both the mother and the Leader looked outside, grief twisting their faces. the baby survived, still on the stone bed.

The baby was Nirien.


	10. Chapter 8

A.N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always of coarse! If you liked it, please favorite and follow if you haven't already. Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you thought, character ideas, and any other thing you want. Also, I put in one or two quotes from the show (Doctor's 10 &amp; 11) so: Spot the Quote!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs

* * *

"A girl, Leader" said one of the handmaids, the baby- now in human form- in her arms.

"Get this... this... thing out of my sight, throw it out the window for all I care" said the Leader angrily.

"But Leader, this is your child, your heir, your baby girl-"

"That is no child of mine, it is the spawn of the Devil" he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. The Wife's mother, who's name was Mirayna, was still crying.

"What was the prophecy?" the Doctor whispered to the handmaid holding the baby.

"Well," she started, "It was said the the fourteenth Leader and his wife would have a flaming babe as their firstborn. The Mother would perish in the birth, but the father would have to make a choice, to keep or to throw out the baby. If he should keep her, the baby would grow up to be the one who would bring peace to Nirea, and stop the great war between all of it's people. But, if the father should throw her out, she would grow up to be the most dangerous person on Nirea. Everywhere she'd go, death and destruction would follow her"

"Well isn't that a lovely story" said Johanna when the handmaid had finished, looking at the Doctor, "We just left the most dangerous person of Nirea on Earth! As an art teacher!" she threw her hands up in the air, "My family are there, and my friends! We have to get back and stop her!"

"Wait, we don't even know if that's Flair!" said the Doctor.

"Hmm, Flair, quite a fitting name, that's what we'll call her" said the handmaid absent-mindly. Johanna gave the Doctor a death-stare.

"Sorry!"

"Come on! We have to go before she hurts someone!"

"You can't go now, you have to save my grandchild! If the Leader comes back, he'll have her killed!" cried Mirayna stubbornly.

"Alright then, what do we do?" asked the Doctor.

"You'll have to bring her to the Nirien gates, and hope they'll accept her into their homes" said the stone guard miserably, it was clear he didn't like the idea of going there himself.

"You are going with them, whether you like it or not, we cannot let any harm come to the child" scolded Mirayna. Johanna sighed.

So much for saving Earth, now we have to save the one who's probably going to destroy it, she thought

"And then we'll go back to Earth, don't worry Jo, we have the TARDIS" the Doctor gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, but Johanna barely noticed. Flair was staring at her- no- glaring at her, in her own snobbish way.

Great, not even a day old and she already hates me, Johanna put her ski-goggles back on. "Let's get this over with already"

_**-time blip-**_

"Are we there yet?" moaned Johanna, for the fifth time. They were still a long way away from the closest Nirien gate.

"A few more miles" answered the stone guard.

"Wait, you said that seven miles ago" pointed out the Doctor

"Well how should I know, I never go to the gates" complained the stone guard.

"So we're lost. Fantabulous!" snapped Johanna. Flair began to cry. "Not again, what do you want now?"

"She's cold" said the stone guard

"So are we!" said the Johanna, "We're not made of stone like you, I'm freezing out here"

"We all are" said the Doctor grimly. And it was true. Frost had begun to creep over them, and even Flair, though wrapped up in the warmest fireproof furs and blankets from the fortress, her fiery self had begun to fade and flicker. "She needs to turn into a human form, or she'll go out"

"How?" asked the stone guard

"I'll show you," said Johanna. She uncovered Flair's face, and held it in her hands, though it burned her, but Johanna didn't feel it, she was too busy concentrating.

_Flair, Flair, can you hear me? _

_Ow my head! Let go!_

_Flair can you hear me?_

_Stop talking to me peasant!_

_I'm not a peasant Flair, I'm a friend._

_What's your name peasant?_

_I'm not a- *aggravated sigh*- I'm Johanna._

_I don't like you Johanna._

_Well your not my cup of tea either._

_Your Grace! you have to say Your Grace!_

_No Flair, I'm sorry but your not a queen, you are the Leader's daughter._

_He's not my father, peasant!_

_I'm not a peasant, and yes you are his daughter._

_No I'm not. I'm above you, and you will kneel before you speak with me, peasant!_

_First of all, I'm not a peasant, I'm Johanna, second, I will not kneel because you are only a couple of hours old, and the third thing, you need to change your outer form to a human one, like me-_

_I will not be bossed about by a pe-!_

_I'M NOT A- not a peasant. And if you don't do as I say, you would most likely die._

_I am not going to die!_

_You won't if you listen to me. Look, Flair, I'm trying to help you alright, please, as your frie- as your loyal peasant, I plead that Your Grace heeds my word for I fear for Your Grace's health._

_I shall heed the ungrateful peasant's words, on one condition._

_And what is that, Fl- I mean, Your Grace?_

_You shall give me to a my real father_

_But-_

_I will show you to him when we get to the place where we're going._

_Okay._

_I will change now. _

_Thank you Flair._

Their exchange took a good ten minutes, and the stone guard was impatient, but when Flair changed form, he nearly jumped out his rocky skin.

"H-h-how d-did you d-do that?" he asked.

"Well," started the Doctor, " The brain is truly an amazing thing, it has millions of neurons and protons working together to-"

"What he means to say is, people can talk to each other through their minds, given enough practice-"

"Can the baby talk in her mind too?" asked the stone guard

"Of course she can, it's known in some places that a young child's brain- especially a baby's, has the capacity of one more than three lifetimes older than them, ultimately, they can do almost anything in their minds; like do sums, without a bother, until they reach a certain age, and their mental capacity minimizes to the average capacity of one of their own age"

"So, what your saying is..." the stone guard trailed off

"All baby's are geniuses" concluded Johanna.

"C'mon, I can't feel my legs, and... other places" said the Doctor, shivering

"Let's go" Johanna tightened her grip on Flair, missing the heat she once radiated, and trudged on.

Where's the Nirien Gate, Flair?

Two more miles, south-east from here.

Flair, we don't have a compass.

That way. Flair flicked her violet eyes in the direction where the Gate was.

Thank you, and are you sure?

Absolutely.

"We go that way," Johanna pointed south-east, "for two more miles, and we'll be at the Gate.

"We better get going then" and together, they trudged on, through the icy, barren wilderness. Each step sent another shiver down the Doctor's spine

I'm going to freeze to death, a great Timelord death that is, freezing. he thought miserably.

When they finally caught sight of the Gate, new energy surged through their bones as they all but ran to it. Flair gurgled with joy, and moved a chubby hand about in celebration.

**_*Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!*_ **The stone guard pounded on the obsidian gate with all of his might, and almost immediately, a Nirien guard opened a once invisible shutter in the gate. It's eyes ablaze with molten black fire.

"Who dares knock on the Great Fifth Gate of the Niriena?" it thundered.


	11. Chapter 9

A.N: Sorry it's late, I was busy yesterday and forgot all about it, anyway, I fixed the crap ending on the last chapter so... yeah. As always thank you to those of you who followed/favourited.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previoulsly:_

_*Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!* The stone guard pounded on the obsidian gate with all of his might, and almost immediately, a Nirien guard opened a once invisible shutter in the gate. It's eyes ablaze with molten black fire. _

_"Who dares knock on the Great Fifth Gate of the Niriena?" it thundered._

* * *

The Doctor stood forward, took a deep breath, cleared his throat and explained everything that happened since he and Johanna had gotten there.

"How, could that be the child of the prophecy, she's human, what do you take me for? A fool?" the Nirien guard stepped out into the open air and took out her obsidian sword, it's sharp edge bathed in the light of it's owner. But the Lythrinoctian guard was going to have none of it. He stepped in front of Johanna, Flair and the Doctor. "Move Furticia, I have no quarrel with you" she spat.

"No, you do. I support these humans, weak as they may seem, but they are powerful. The baby really is Nirien, she's just in another form-"

"Sorcery! Niriena cannot change form until they are ten cycles! This child hasn't even seen one!" She tried to dart around the stone guard to slay '_the witch_' (Johanna), but the stone guard caught her by her sword arm. "Let go, rock spawn!" she shouted

"No! These people are innocent, the baby is just a genius" The Nirien guard stopped struggling, looked at Flair, then at the stone guard, then Flair again. Then she laughed, well, it was more of a cackle really.

"A baby genius? Ha! I've never heard that one before!"

"It's true, if you'll let us show you-" started the Doctor.

"How are you going to do that, human?"

"Will you just let us in, we only want to help Nirea from a dangerous, future threat!" pleaded Johanna. The Nirien guard thought for a moment.

"Fine, but do not put any Niriena in danger, or it's my head, along with yours" said the flaming guard.

"Okay Flair, you can change back now" whispered Johanna.

_Fine._ Flair went back to Nirien form.

"She did that on her own?" asked the Nirien guard.

"Yep, amazing, isn't it?" said the Doctor. They went through the gates, but before the Lythrinoctian guard could go through, the Nirien guard shut them.

"Sorry," she called, "No Furticia allowed" The stone guard nodded, then turned around and headed back to his fortress. The Nirien guard laughed to herself. "I've always wanted to say that" she turned to look at the Timelords, "So, where are you putting her?"

"Em, with a caring, single mother, with other babies like Flair" said the Doctor, thinking back to their conversation at the restaurant. She had a father, and was an only child, he was going to change that.

"Oh, and the mother shouldn't spoil any of them" remembered Johanna.

"That's a tall order, thankfully, I know just the Nirien" said the flaming guard. She led them down an abandoned magma tunnel, and the closer they got to the Nirien settlements, it got warmer and warmer, leaving Johanna and the Doctor to take off all their snow clothes, to reveal t-shirts and shorts, the Doctor still holding on to his red Converse, Johanna in her bare feet. Flair was still in the fireproof blanket.

_What about my father? I need to show you to him!_ thought Flair.

"Sorry Flair, but we can't" said Johanna

_Why?_

"Because, because... Doctor, tell her why we can't bring her to a male Nirien"

"Well, there's another part of the prophecy that might explain that" suggested the Nirien guard. Johanna looked at the Doctor. He just shrugged

"Go on" he said

"Well, I don't know it word for word, but it goes along the lines of: '_A female will give her love and grace and all things nice, a male would give her hate, selfishness and a heart of ice_' or something like that, so it would be better if Flair went with a mother instead of a father"

"See, Flair?" said the Doctor.

_I guess your right_

"Thank you" said Johanna. After a few more minutes of walking downwards, they finally reached the first Nirien village. The wealthier Niriena lived deeper down, so this was one of the poorer towns.

"A friend of mine has a sister here, who has twins that are around one cycle old, so the child should be alright here" said the Nirien guard. The village wasn't actually a village, it was more of a giant cave system, the square being the place were all the tunnels and caves connected.

After walking down numerous tunnels and pathways, taking a few wrong turns and ending up in a storage area, Johanna, Flair, the Doctor and the Nirien guard backtracked and finally found their way to the desired cave without any more accidents.

The two children the Nirien guard mentioned were scribbling around the outside of the cave entrance using pieces of charcoal, giggling among themselves. The Nirien guard cleared her throat, and the two kids turned around, and smiled at her, rushing over and giving her a hug, babbling jibberish at her. The guard laughed and told them to get their mother. The children nodded and ran into the cave. A few seconds later they returned, holding hads with another Nirien who was obviously their mother. She gasped wheshe saw the guard.

"Gwen! Long time no see!" she gave the guard a hug.

"Bailey, I see the twins are doing well" Gwen nodded towards the scribbles on the wall, smirking. Bailey turned around and groaned.

"Jack and Kate, how many times have I told you, don't write on the wall, do you want the Furticia to take you away?" Jack and Kate shook their heads quickly and kept saying "NO!" over and over again. Gwen chuckled. Bailey noticed Johanna and the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Johanna"

"And this is Flair" said Johanna, holding Flair up so Bailey could see.

"Gwen, why do the humans have a Nirien with them?"

"Bailey, y'know the prophecy?"

"Yeah, but ho- oh my gods! Children, inside now! I need to have a private word with Gwen" the children nodded, and ran inside.

_Those kids do a lot of running,_ thought Johanna.

"How?" demanded Bailey.

"Well, these two showed up with the baby and a Furticia-"

"Then it's true, wait, why did you go to me?"

"We were hoping you could look after her, since she'd die from the cold up top. Please Bailey, you have to help us" said Johanna. Bailey sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Bailey please, you are the most kindest, most gentle Nirien I have ever met, even rivaling that of your sister- Don't tell her that though, she'd kill me" said Gwen.

"Fine, I will, what's her name again, Flair?"

"Yes" nodded Johanna.

"Right, I'll look after Flair, but only until she's old enough to leave, I already have two mouths to feed"

"Thank you Bailey!" Johanna smiled, going to give Bailey a hug, but thought better of it.

"Wait- there" Bailey changed to human form so Johanna could hug her without catching fire. She and Johanna laughed. Bailey changed back and took Flair into her arms. "Pretty baby" she crooned.

"I think we're done here" said the Doctor

"I'll escort you guys out" said Gwen

"Okay"

-Time Break-

"... And that's about it!" said Johanna, retelling what happened to the TARDIS.

"Can we go home now?" asked the Doctor

"We've been 'home' for an hour now, you could've left ages ago" said the TARDIS.

"Oh, right. Okay. Allon'sy!"

"So Flair is safe now?" said the TARDIS when the Doctor left.

"I hope so"

"I hope it wasn't a fixed point in time"

"Touch wood" Johanna knocked on the TARDIS.

"Hey!"

"You are a wooden phone box"

"That doesn't mean you can knock on me whenever you feel like it!"

"Goodnight TARDIS"

"Goodnight Johanna, now go, and tell the Doctor to drive safe!"

"Don't worry, I will!"


	12. Not a chapter - Sorry

*THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER*

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I won't have an update this week because school is back on next week and there is so much to be done, but there will be an update next week when everything is sorted, I promise.

Please don't kill me! _

Another note:

I will be changing my username (LoneWolf2014 - Sorcha-Nickles), so yeah, just so you know.

Bye!


End file.
